Sayonara Masada-sensei
by Yvune
Summary: This is what happens when you don't give a little girl what she wants. Why can't you just comply? Madotsuki and Masada, along with other friends in the cast of Yume Nikki go for a little ride. Oneshot for now.


Nothing is mine. Except the story. That's mine. Hayup. Also, this is marked complete for now. I might continue it though, based reader opinion.

* * *

Sayonara Masada-sensei

Masada's POV

I was tidying up my spaceship, wiping the dust off of my piano and nodding to myself approvingly once I could see a faint glimmer of my reflection.

Looking up, I could see the moon drifting right outside my window.

_How peaceful._

I gave a silent sigh, feeling my shoulders rising and falling. One of my fingers hit the keys, sending a dissonant cord throughout the room, breaking the silence and startling me.

It had been a while since I had had some time alone to myself. Madotsuki had been hanging around more than usual lately.

I glanced around my spacious room self-consciously.

The moon was high. Normally Mado would come when the moon was a bit lower. Of course she could've been late, but the idea of finally having some free time was more appealing.

Cracking my knuckles, I allowed my fingers to ghost over the piano keys, playing a melody. Soon the melody turned into its own music. I closed my eyes feeling the serenity of the moment, when suddenly,

"Beethoven's Concerto Number 5."

My fingers slammed onto the keys when I jumped, whirling around to see the face that familiar voice belonged to. A flurry of beeps left me.

_M-Madotsuki-chan! I wasn't expecting you…_

That, actually, was the truth. How she had managed to find the correct dream bed to get to my spaceship was amazing. Rather, her _persistence_ in finding the correct one was amazing. But that wasn't the worst part.

Upon looking down at her, I realized that she had trailed mud into my spaceship.

_I…I had just cleaned up!_

And what the heck was that thing floating behind her? It looked like a ghost with one huge eyeball right in to middle of its face.

…_I wasn't expecting any guests either…_

A bunch of angry chords left me, and I gave her a stern look. She just dusted herself off, further spreading dirt around and ignoring me.

Suddenly, she took a big breath, straightened herself and slammed her hands to her sides. "Sorry I'm late, Masada-sensei." She said, puffing her chest out and looking up at me. "I was exploring the Sewers and Dark World today. I also made a friend." She smiled and gestured to the ghost behind her.

I gave a huff.

"I call him Mr. Following Ghost." She said, proudly. "He followed me from the Dark World. I got lost there and he showed me the way out. That's why I'm late." She then looked up at me brightly.

I continued to stare down at her, folding my arms and tapping my foot.

_That_ what when she noticed that I was mad. Madotsuki looked at her feet and her dirty clothes, and then at the mud that she had trailed in with her.

Noticing that I was mad about that, she turned towards me. "Oh, I'm sorry Masada-sensei. Let me clean that up for you!" She suddenly pulled out a pin that had the shape of an umbrella on it.

Realizing what she was going to do, I beeped, lashing my hand out.

_No, Mado, wait—! _

Too late. A heavy shower of rain suddenly drenched me, along with everything else in my space.

"There! All better!" Madotsuki said smiling brightly under her big pink umbrella. She put the effect away, the rain along with it, leaving me drenched. I sighed again, shaking my head, a couple of low beeps leaving me.

"Masada-sensei, are you mad?"

She was looking up at me with those big round eyes of hers, giving an adorable look of concern. I immediately regretted looking down at her.

_Now, now, mustn't get carried away with myself…_

I patted her head, giving a look of happiness. After all, she was just trying to help. I turned back towards my piano, wiping my face with my black turtle-neck, even though that was pretty damp too.

She pressed one of the keys of the said instrument, and then she smiled and latched herself onto my free arm.

It wasn't strange or anything. Actually I was used to the gesture so it didn't bother me. She was staring out the big window. "…Masada-sensei, don't you ever get lonely here?" She asked.

I beeped.

_Not really…solitude is rather nice. Plus, you come here regularly, if not quite frequently, so I'm quite alright._

I could hear Mr. Following Ghost knocking down one of my chairs from behind me, but I couldn't turn around to stop him with Madotsuki stuck to my arm like this. So I just tried my best to ignore it and not picture what he might end up breaking.

Madotsuki suddenly tightened her grip, startling me a bit. "You know you're my favorite sensei, right?" She asked, looking up at me expectantly.

I didn't glance down at her. This was the third time mentioning this to me this month, when she had started visiting me more often. It was very cute, no doubt, but I was never sure where that conversation would end up going.

When I didn't respond, she gave what sounded like a mad huff. "Am I your favorite, Masada-sensei?" She then demanded.

That threw me off guard.

_Um…_

I glanced down at her. She gave me an unwavering look of expectation. I gave an uneasy smile…well, as much as I could without a mouth. I answered with a series of beeps and a stroke of her hair.

_Haha, you're so cute! Of course you are. I don't really appreciate you coming and bringing unexpected things and making a mess all the time, but I like your company, Mado-chan._

Even though she couldn't understand me, she seemed happy with my response. She smiled and continued looking out the window, never letting go of my arm.

…_How weird of her to suddenly ask something like that._

* * *

The next couple of days later, I was sweeping my floor, cleaning up as best as I could. It was a habit of mine; since the space was white, every speck of dust could be visible and it was peeving.

Madotsuki invited herself in per usual, this time thankfully not bringing any dirt or unexpected friends with her.

"I visited Shitai-san today." She announced, seating herself at my table. "He almost fell into the water when we were crossing to bridge to Witch Island." She giggled, but I could hear that there was a fondness in her voice.

"He helped me find this Witch Effect!" She announced. "Look, sensei, aren't I cute?"

I glanced over at her and gave an expression of agreement upon the view of her cute little witch costume.

_Just darling._

When she reverted back, I saw that she was holding what looked like a bento box in her hands.

_Aw, how cute. Could it be that she shared that with Shitai-kun?_

I walked over to her, ruffling her hair and giving a questioning beep about the bento box. She looked up at me with big eyes. "Sensei, will you share this lunch with me?" She asked.

My eyes widened.

_Me? Not Shitai-kun?_

Her expression showed that she was completely serious and not kidding around. I blinked twice and suddenly the light bulb went off in my head.

_Maybe she's trying to practice with me first. So cute!_

I gave a happy expression and seated myself across from her. I was more than content to help her in that case.

Perhaps maybe she would hang around Shitai-kun more than me now, but I wouldn't mind. She deserved to hang out with younger people. As to why she would always choose to hang around with me was a mystery.

At the same time, an image of Poniko, Monoe, and the other girls crossed my mind. I wondered how they were doing. It'd been a while since they'd visited me, after all.

Mado opened her bento box. There was some onigiri, curry and even a bit of miso. From the looks of it, Mado had probably made it herself.

She pushed some across the table to me. I couldn't eat it, again due my lacking of a mouth, but I still gave a look of appreciation and glanced down at the warm portion.

Halfway into her meal, Madotsuki looked at me dead on. "…Do you think that my food could've been delicious?" She asked, looking a bit insecure about my answer.

I gave a light chuckle of beeps.

_I don't really consume anything, but the aroma is quite nice. I'm sure Shitai-kun will love it, Mado-chan._

She smiled at my response and looked down, her blush returning. "Thanks…I know you can't eat anything, but I'm glad you're at least making an effort to join me and understand. Would you like to do this every day? "

…_Huh?_

I gave her a confused look, to which she answered, "I know you don't eat, but you don't mind if I eat here, right? And I'll keep making us lunch too!" She smiled. "So?"

I gave an uneasy beep.

_Well, sure…I suppose…as long as Shitai-kun still gets his share, though…_

She smiled at me, but it quickly faded and she looked back down. "Masada-sensei, I think I might like someone." She said.

I inwardly smiled. She could be so adorable sometimes. I beeped lightly, urging her to go on.

"Have you ever liked someone before, sensei?" She asked.

I gave a few unsure beeps, placing a hand to my chin in thought. My past life before this one wasn't really known to me, but that wouldn't stop me from helping her confess her feelings to Shitai-kun in this case. I _was_ her sensei, after all.

Madotsuki sighed. "You like me, right, sensei?"

I gave an encouraging beep.

_Of course I do, Mado-chan! You're a bit clingy and high maintenance, but you're a very likable person._

She smiled and her blush seemed to come back. She then cleaned up her mess, (leaving the crumbs behind, but taking the bulk away) and put the bento box away.

"Well then, I guess I'll get going, sensei. It's almost dawn."

I beeped and stood up, about to head to my piano for some last minute cleaning and then most likely going to head to bed. That was when she suddenly gave me a tight hug from behind.

I was surprised at first, but then I figured that she was doing this to show she appreciated my help.

When she finally let go of me, I just stroked her hair in return.

* * *

There was a knock at my door. Sitting up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes and got up. Giving an impatient beep, I opened the door. I was half expecting Madotsuki, but instead was met with raven pigtails.

I beeped, realizing who it was.

_Oh! Monoko-chan._

She looked up at me with a smile. "Hi, sensei!" She greeted. "I'm sorry it's late, but I had a nightmare and I couldn't find Monoe." She explained.

I patted her head in response.

_That's fine, that's fine. You can sleep in my bed if you want, I'll get up now._

Monoko smiled, understanding my gestures and ran inside my spaceship, into my bedroom, and dove underneath the covers.

I watched her with a happy expression. Monoko was very sweet, compared to Madotsuki. And she was a joy to play the piano with, considering all of her hands. She was shy to show that part of herself though, so I never bothered her about it.

I was just about to go ahead and start coordinating for Mars, when I heard Monoko call from my room.

"Masada-sensei! There's a _girl_ in your bed!"

My hands froze. I ran over to my bedroom fearing the worst. Just as I expected, Madotsuki was there, sleeping soundly. Monoko was pushed to the side of the bed, seeing as Mado had sprawled out right in the middle of the mattress.

I gave an angry beep and folded my arms.

_How on earth did she get here? THERE out of all places?_

"Mado-chan is that you?" Monoko asked, poking her cheek. "What are you doing here?" She giggled.

Madotsuki opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up at the ceiling, and then at me and then Monoko. With an solid, strong voice, she replied, "…What are _you _doing here, Monoko-chan?" She then shot her death glare at me. "Masada-sensei?" She demanded.

I gave a series of uneasy beeps. Thankfully, Monoko, the dear, answered for me. "I had a nightmare and Masada-sensei let me sleep in his bed." She explained lightly.

"O-Oh…I see…" Mado replied.

…_What's Madotsuki-chan frowning so much about?_

"Yeah, so I'm just going to sleep a bit more, okay?" Monoko announced, climbing back underneath my covers. "It feels warm and safe here."

"No kidding." Madotsuki agreed sourly and got out of the bed, pushing past me roughly. "Masada-sensei, I made us a lunch again today." She announced, jumping up to sit on my table.

_You know there are chairs, right?_

I wanted to tell her, but she seemed mad for some reason, so I decided to leave her alone.

She had been visiting me even more frequently lately, and clinging to me every chance she got. But this was the first time she had appeared in my bed. It was getting exhausting with her being around all the time and with this added, I could see my comfort in sleeping leave.

"Those coordinates are for Mars, right?" She called from my table. "Are we going to visit Mars-san today?"

_We?_

I was actually just planning for a one man trip so that I could unleash all of my verbal (umm, musical?) drama to the Martian and keep him some company.

"We're not brining Monoko with us, are we?"

I looked over at her and beeped.

_Now, that was rude. Make sure you address her as Monoko-chan, all right? It's not right for a cute girl like you to talk like that._

But the more the merrier it seemed. I nodded in response to her question. Madotsuki pouted. "Monoko-chan doesn't need to come! It can just be the two of us. I'll even share my lunch with Mars-san!"

I scratched my head and glared at her. This was becoming too much. Why she was acting like this, I had no idea, but it was annoying! I gave a stern beep.

_If Monoko-chan wants to come, then she can come!_

I actually prayed for her to come along, since I didn't really want to be left along with Mado acting like I was the last person who cared about her in the universe. I turned around, back to my piano and heard her jump off the table and stomp her foot on the ground.

_Throwing tantrums now, are we? That's fine! Two can play at that game!_

I folded my arms and didn't face her, sticking my nose in the air.

I suddenly heard Mado sniff and hiccup. "Masada-sensei, doesn't like me anymore…" She began to cry.

_Oh no, please don't do that…_

I faced her with a worried expression. She was rubbing her eyes and sniffling. I inwardly sighed. I was about to walk over to her when Monoko suddenly appeared at my doorway. For goodness's sake, why was she crying too?

"Masada-sensei, I had a bad dream!" She said.

I grabbed my head with my hands and let out a droned beep. At least Mado wasn't crying anymore. She seemed fixated with glaring at Monoko for whatever reason.

I began towards Monoko. "Sensei?" I heard Madotsuki call, but I ignored her.

_I'm still annoyed with you._

Just as I was about to touch Monoko, Madotsuki jumped to my side, startling me and pushing Monoko to the floor.

I let out a startled beep.

_Madotsuki, what is going on?!_

She must've pushed Monoko down a lot harder than expected because the poor girl wasn't getting up. I folded my arms and glared at her, giving out some questioning beeps. When she turned around to face me, I noticed something glimmering in her right hand.

Something red dripped to the floor.

_Is that…blood?!_

I began walking backwards from her, realizing that the object was a kitchen knife. Madotsuki had stabbed Monoko! Before I could do anything else, she suddenly pounced on me.

I gave an alarmed beep, staring at the knife that was now pointing at my neck.

_M-M-Mado-ch-chan, think about what you're doing first…!_

I gave a bunch of flustered beeps, but she continued to hold the knife up. "…You know you're my favorite…right sensei?" She asked and smiled.

I gulped.

…_How in the heavens did I get in this situation?!_

It didn't look like she was going to move unless I replied in some way, so shakily, a scared beep left me.

She then, to my relief, lowered the knife from my neck and leaned back, placing all her weight (uncomfortably) on my stomach.

"Masada-sensei." She said, her face red and irritated. "I've given you all the signs, but you just don't seem to notice!"

I gave a confused beep.

_Wh…what exactly are we talking about here, Mado-chan…?_

With that, she glared into my bidirectional eyes. "I…love you, sensei!" She declared loudly. "Please look at me in a different view!"

I just stared back.

_WH-WH-WHAT?!_

A bunch of beeps left me, most of them trying to sound out somehow that she was out of her mind, but she just ignored me. "Don't worry sensei! I'll take really good care of you!" She replied through my sounds. "After all, you like me too, already. Right, sensei?"

She smiled at that.

_Oh my god._

Madotsuki was not joking around about this at all. I was at a loss for words. (uh, beeps.)

She then took the knife again. My eyes widened when she pointed it right on top of where my heart was supposed to be. Cold sweat began to form on my forehead. There was a glint of possession in her eyes that absolutely scared the daylights out of me.

And then she stabbed me. She actually coldblooded, no kidding, right in the heart _stabbed _me with a kitchen knife.

_HYEEEEEEEEEK!_

Just as the last of my consciousness began to fade, I saw her stand up over me and pinch her cheek. "Goodbye for now, Masada-sensei! I'll see you again!"

The last thing I saw was her bright smile before my eyes closed.

_This…this just really wasn't my day._

And finally, everything went black.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Poor Masada-sensei. Do you see now? This is what you get when you don't give a little yandere what she wants. Why can't you just comply? /BRICKED

Anyway, this was supposed to be a one-shot, (ending right at where Masada-sensei loses consciousness) but I actually wrote more ideas for chapters ahead with Mado terrorizing him. (Completely humorous, of course. Well, I try to make it humorous. /BRICKED AGAIN) If you want more then please feel free to tell me with a review. :)

Even if you don't, then review anyway? :D

No?

Oh well...

Thank's for reading!


End file.
